


The Talk in the Halls

by ReeLeeV



Series: Rare Pairings Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, bg!kiho, platonic!jookyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When the popular senior falls for the transfer student, all his friends warn him against it. However, they grow close despite their advice. But, when jealous rumors spread about each of them, will it drive them apart, or make them grow all the closer?





	The Talk in the Halls

A cute, high-pitched giggle is all it took for Son Hyunwoo to lose his heart completely to the freshman. He didn’t even know the boy when he heard it, though he knew from that singular instance that he needed to know, and as soon as possible.

 

It was a normal day in the cafeteria. He was eating lunch with Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Kihyun, listening as the two youngest have a typical argument over absolutely nothing. Hoseok had just sided with Kihyun, which was very typical considering their new relationship, which had only served to fuel Minhyuk’s indignant fire. Hyunwoo had just been about to play his typical role of peacemaker, but then something had stopped him.

Later he’ll call it fate, that wonderful tugging of that invisible red string that connects you to your soulmate. Now, he’ll merely blame it on a loss of his train of thought.

It’s then, when he haphazardly glances up, that he sees him. A short boy, looking very unsure of himself in the cafeteria, clutching his tray like all freshmen do on their first day.

“Who’s that?” he asks, very much uncaring of who he’s interrupting in the moment. Minhyuk, being the busy-body that he is, is the first to glance up and hum knowingly.

“Im Changkyun,” he answers easily. “He just transferred here recently… He’s kind of cute, isn’t he?” Hyunwoo doesn’t respond. He merely returns to eating his food, doing his best to seem casual despite his glowing red cheeks. He can feel Kihyun’s knowing gaze watching him, and he hopes against the odds that the younger says nothing.

“Hyung,” Kihyun says, dashing all his hopes in one fatal swoop, “I know that look in your eye, and just forget about it now. If you make a move for that freshie, the whole school will talk. You’re trying to get into a prestigious university for next year, and those kinds of places look at _every_ aspect of you… even your reputation amongst your peers. If it gets around that you’re playing around with an underaged guy—”

“Oh, hush, Kihyun-ssi,” Minhyuk interrupts with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Hyung can date whoever he wants. The universities won’t care about that.”

“Actually,” Hoseok interjects around a mouthful of food, “the universities I applied to looked at a bunch of different stuff I _never_ thought they’d bother with. It’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

“You’re just saying that to agree with your gremlin boyfriend.”

“Yah!”

“Guys,” Hyunwoo sighs out, shaking his head at how this had all devolved once again. His eyes glance up once more curiously at hearing the purest laugh he’d ever heard in his life, only to see the freshman in question smiling an impossibly brilliant smile. Another underclassman, Lee Jooheon, is pulling Changkyun over to a table, both of them laughing as if they’ve known each other for a long time.

Hyunwoo forces himself to continue eating despite his falling heart. He doesn’t even know why he’s so disappointed. Sure, the boy’s cute, but he knows Kihyun is right. He should steer clear.

 

“So, Changkyunnie,” Hyungwon mutters, taking a huge bite of his sandwich, “how’re you liking it here so far?”

“It’s not too bad,” Changkyun admits, smiling easily. “You and Jooheon-hyung have made it easy for me these past few weeks. I really appreciate it.” He’s never believed in keeping things to himself, whether they be positive or negative. He’s transferred from plenty of schools to know not to waste time with sugar-coating things. Though, his parents _have_ said this is the last time they’ll move… but they’ve said that before… multiple times.

“Aw,” Jooheon comments, sounding only halfly teasing as he pulls Changkyun in for a headlock and rubs his fist into his hair. “You’re so cute, Kyunnie! We really appreciate you sticking around with us losers this long!” Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, lifting a hand to hide his smile behind long, delicate fingers. Changkyun laughs out loud, a high-pitched, squeal-like laugh that echoes in the air around them.

Changkyun pulls free of the hold, glancing around to make sure no one’s looking over at them. Sadly, someone is looking at them. Or him, to be more exact. He’s over at the far-end of the cafeteria, but he’s definitely staring at Changkyun. The freshman presses his lips together, the tips of his ears turning red at the unwavering gaze, though he doesn’t dare look away. The other male is tan, tall-looking, and it seems as if his jacket is about two sizes too small.

He’s sitting with two others he knows are upperclassmen. Juniors, actually. Lee Minhyuk and Yoo Kihyun are both pretty famous in these halls, one for being head of the gossip mill and the other for an unearthly singing voice. The one staring at him seems a bit older, though, so he must be a senior. Changkyun continues to study him, how he seems perfectly oblivious to the clear argument going on beside him.

“Ooooh,” Jooheon teases in a juvenile tone, causing Changkyun to finally look away from the male in question. “Wonnie-hyung, don’t look now, but I think Hyunwoo-hyung has the hots for our little Kyunnie!” Hyungwon glances over his shoulder, his eyes falling on the table instinctually, and smirks. He turns back around with a knowing chuckle, but says nothing as he continues to eat his food.

“Who?” Changkyun asks at last, knowing he’s full-on blushing now. He just can’t help it. The way the assumed-older is _still_ looking at him… He’s not used to getting such attention.

“Son Hyunwoo,” Jooheon replies. “He’s a senior. He used to be the captain of our swim team and our dance team, but he stopped this year what with his impending graduation and all.” He chuckles before adding, “He’s _really_ popular with all the girls around here, so you’d better make your move now while he isn’t expecting it.”

Changkyun says nothing, but rolls his eyes in an effort to show Jooheon he’s being utterly ridiculous as he leans forward to take a bite of pizza much too large for his mouth. As if he’d make a move on a senior, or anyone, for that matter. He’s not looking for that kind of relationship, not for a while. He’s a freshman in high school, after all. There’ll be plenty of time for that kind of stuff later, when he’s in college.

Now he just has to focus on keeping his grades up in his advanced classes. He doesn’t need any distractions like an extremely cute senior staring at him for an entire lunch break.

Nope… Not at all…

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the 'School Life' square on the Rare Pairings Bingo...


End file.
